


Delightfully Delicate

by Josy1986



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Smuttish, future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy1986/pseuds/Josy1986
Summary: Bellas celebrating with alcohol, a drunken Beca and very tipsy Chloe, what will happen when alcohol dissolve all of Beca's invisible wallsBechloe!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

To say she didn’t know how she got into this situation was somewhat of a lie. She knew it had involved quite a lot of alcohol, resulting in the current situation that was taking place this very moment.

The Bellas decided to throw a small party after their victory over the Treblemakers earlier today. Perhaps a good excuse for Cynthia Rose to hold Stacie’s hair again while staring down her cleavage. 

Beca had her own share of alcohol, mostly beer but mixed with some of the stronger stuff they had purchased. Beca was smaller than Chloe, so when Chloe felt she was getting tipsy, Beca was already far gone.

She should’ve seen the signs when Beca became a lot more touchy feely with the redhead than she usually allows herself to be. Alcohol somehow made all of the brunettes invisible walls melt away and she had set her eyes on Chloe that night. Something that Chloe surely did not mind in the slightest.

She was very close with Beca, closer than most of the members with exception of Fat Amy maybe.

Chloe had a crush on the brunette for a while now and was over the moon when Beca asked to be her dance party during their celebration. The other girls cheered them on while they danced. Once Beca was done headbanging she drunkenly walked over to one of the couches, dragging Chloe behind her while holding the redheads wrist. The others continued to drink, play games and eat whatever snacks were scattered around the room. Mostly chocolate.

Chloe was feeling a pleasant buzz of the alcohol in her system, lowering her inhibitions somewhat as well. Beca’s were thrown out the window and were burning probably somewhere in the grass, considering her drunken state.

The DJ landed on the couch and pulled Chloe on her lap. It was completely out of character for Beca, but Chloe didn’t complain. She had smiled while looking into dark blue eyes.

“You’re drunk.” She said, her hand resting on Beca’s shoulder who shrugged.

“Dude, I’m not… drunk enough yet!” She joked and sipped from the red cup in her hand. Her other hand was placed on Chloe’s hip, keeping the redhead close.

Chloe just shook her head and finished her own drink in one go. “Oh god… what the hell is in here..?” She asked out loud and peered down her now empty cup.

“Something strong and something sweet!” Cynthia Rose said, since she had been mixing the drinks for pretty much everybody. “Mostly if not all, it’s the strong one.” She continued and laughter followed, even Aubrey was having a good time and seemed more drunk than Chloe had ever seen. Probably due to their victory over the Treblemakers. Aubrey proved Chloe’s suspicion when the blonde got up, raised her cup and yelled.

“Today! Will be remembered as the day… that we penetrated the Treblemakers!” Aubrey had trouble speaking due to the alcohol in her system, it only made it funnier when she continued. “And penetrate them hard we did!”

Everyone laughed and Aubrey giggled when she slid back down onto the floor. Allowing Fat Amy to fill her cup once again with whatever they had left.

Chloe had laughed along with Beca whose cup was now empty and set on the coffee table right next to the couch. 

“You’re so cute when you laugh.” Beca had said, both her hands now resting on Chloe’s hip. The statement caused heat to rise to the redheads cheeks and she locked eyes with Beca who sounded and looked genuine.

“You’re drunk.” Chloe said, mostly to try and change the subject, Beca was just being nice. “You’re talking nonsense.” She continued with a soft smile.

“Noooo…! Well… yeah I’m drunk but, dude, you’re like, really pretty.” She frowned at her own words and tilted her head slightly. “I just never noticed before?” She said and a giggle followed. “I remember, you know.”

Chloe took a deep shaky breath before she answered. “You remember what?”

“That one night, after I joined the Bellas.” She said and sat up a bit straighter, holding firmly onto Chloe to prevent the redhead to slide off of her lap. “There was a party, Jesse was accepted into the other group.” She rolled her eyes at Jesse’s name. “Ugh… Jesse… anyway, he left to get me a drink, and then you appeared!” She chuckled, smiling dreamily up at Chloe. “You grabbed my wrists and pulled me close.” Beca’s voice was softer now, her words clearly meant for just the two of them. “For a second, I thought you were gonna kiss me! You were so close.”

Chloe’s face felt like a furnace that had just received a new load of coal to burn. She also remembered that night, and she indeed almost kissed Beca. She had chickened out at the last second and boy had she regretted that decision. Especially after she found out that Beca and Jesse started to talk more often and were seen together on a regular basis.

“So, maybe it’s time for payback.” Beca’s words broke Chloe’s train of thoughts and she then focussed back on the brunette.

“What do you…” She felt her heart skip a beat when Beca’s hand snuck up from her hip, up her side, over her shoulder and when it reached her neck, all the hairs on her arms stood up straight. “M-mean…” She finally finished her sentence when the hand came to a halt on the back of her head.

Her heart raced, her breath ragged when Beca pulled her closer slowly. Her two hands rested at the base of the DJ’s neck and she felt Beca’s pulse quicken too.

“B-Beca… what…” She whispered while they slowly closed the gap.

“Yo, Beca! Someone here to see you.” Someone yelled across the room and Chloe nearly screamed in frustration when Beca gently let her go.

“Who the hell is it..?” Beca asked, sounding more annoyed than Chloe had ever seen her.

“Loverboy Jesse.” Stacie said and winked.

Chloe’s heart sank and she felt like it broke in a million pieces. Fucking Jesse…! Much to her disappointment did Beca gently push Chloe off of her lap and onto the couch.

“What the hell does he want at this hour…” She muttered under her breath but before she got up, she looked at Chloe. “Don’t go anywhere…” And Chloe could swear she saw a faint blush on Beca’s cheeks.

Beca got up and made her way over towards the door. “Whatcha want..?” She asked, her voice slurred thanks to the alcohol.

“Holy shit, you having a party?” He started and tried to look inside.

“Dude, you’ve no idea…” She almost growled in frustration. “Now what you want? I was busy.” She sighed and leaned against the doorway.

There was a cheeky grin on his lips. “Can I come join..?” He said, suggestively, at this, Beca scowled.

“What? Dude! No! We just penetrated you guys!” Jesse’s eyes widened. “Or whatever Aubrey said earlier.” She continued and waved her hand around. “We’re not gonna let you losers join our party.”

“But…!” He protested but Beca was then joined by both Aubrey and Chloe. The redhead snuck her arms around Beca’s waist and Beca, to her own surprise, let her.

“Yeah! We beat the Treblemakers! Now shoo! Don’t kill our buzz with your loserness! Take a hint.” Aubrey said and closed the door before he could respond. Beca laughed and she walked back to the couch along with Chloe. Both ladies helped one another to stay upright. Ending back on the couch while Aubrey joined the other Bellas on the floor.

Beca laid down instead but patted the space next her for Chloe to join in. The redhead did just that, her arms snuck around Beca’s waist. Partly to keep herself from sliding off the couch, but that was mostly an excuse to feel Beca as close against her own body as physically possible. Her heart soared when one of Beca’s arms found its way around Chloe’s frame. Beca didn’t really seem to know what to do with her free arm and let her hand rest on Chloe’s side for now.

The older girl was disappointed that Beca didn’t pick up where they had left off but enjoyed their closeness nonetheless. Even more so when she felt Beca’s hand gently stroke her side, they just lay there, talking.

Eventually, Chloe ended on her back with Beca laying half on top of her. The brunette's head partly rested on her chest and shoulder as she slept. Chloe thought it was adorable and eventually fell asleep too.

Waking up some hours later in a situation she had never dared to dream of.

She didn’t know what the exact reason was but she woke up with Beca breathing heavily into her ear. The brunette had moved while she slept, her head and face now higher and a leg between Chloe’s and pressed firmly to her extremely sensitive privates.

“B-Beca…” She whispered but the only response was a soft whimper mixed with a moan directly into her ear. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like it would explode. If that wasn’t enough, the DJ started to grind ever so slightly against one of Chloe’s legs, increasing the frequency of the moans. Chloe couldn’t stop one from escaping herself but quickly put a hand over her own mouth.

_Oh my god. What’s happening..?_ It didn’t help that Beca’s leg gently rocked against her core. Chloe felt something build up and there was no stopping it unless Beca would stop doing what she was doing all together. _Oh god.. I’m gonna…_ she realized what would happen if Beca wouldn’t stop but couldn’t stop herself to moan again when Beca did the exact same thing directly into her ear.

She was torn in letting Beca continue with the risk of the others hearing them or trying to wake Beca up. She decided that the second option was the best for them both and removed her hand from her own mouth since her other arm was trapped underneath the DJ’s body. She tried waking Beca up by shaking her shoulder, it had the opposite effect that she was going for.

Beca started panting, her grip on the redhead tightened and the grinding against Chloe’s leg only increased. _Oh fuck, I’m screwed..._

She didn’t give up but felt her own release build up quickly too. “Becs… wake up… please.” She begged, releasing a soft moan of her own.

It was all to no avail, Beca continued no matter what Chloe tried to do to wake her friend up. After several torturous minutes that felt like hours, Beca let out a final moan. Chloe felt her tremble on top of her and realized that her crush had literally just had an orgasm on top of her.

As glad as she was that Beca stopped doing what she had been doing, Chloe’s core throbbed with unfinished business. It was driving her mad and she knew for sure that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep unless business was taken care of.

With a heavy heart, she moved her hand carefully down over her stomach to the hem of her pants, taking a second to think about what she was about to do and slipped her hand underneath the fabric. Thanking her past self that she and all the others decided to change before they started drinking.

She slipped her hand down further and passed the borders of her underwear.

_Fuck… its like one big waterfal down here…_ When she felt her fingers dip between her folds it came as no surprise that she was soaking wet.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before she used a finger to slide over her most sensitive spot. She pushed her head backwards against the armrest of the couch and her hips bucked against her own hand at the initial contact. Slowly, she let her hips roll while she let memories of Beca flood her to speed up the process. It felt so good but she bit her lower lip in an attempt to stay quiet. It worked, partly at least. She only whimpered every so often, feeling how her release was closing in fast.

She wanted to finish quickly, she really did but there was a part of her that wanted to drag this out for as long as possible too. A part, as ashamed of it as she was, was winning.

Each time she was on the edge, she stopped and let the feeling die down enough before she continued. She did this about three times before deciding to let the next one be the final one. Right when she was about to continue, she felt Beca move. Her own body stiffened and she held her breath, waiting. She wanted to pull her hand back but was scared what Beca would think of her if the brunette turned out she was awake. Panic held her heart when Beca moved her head, lifting it ever so slightly only to place it back down right next to the redhead.

Chloe’s eyes were focussed on the ceiling while she waited to somewhat calm her racing heart and force her panicking state of mind to calm down. Finally, when she dared to breathe again, she took a shaky breath. Turning her head towards Beca, thinking to herself that she’d find the brunette sleeping peacefully.

Instead, her blood turned to ice when she realized that Beca’s eyes were open wide. The little bit of light provided by a single lamp somewhere in the room was enough to show the blown pupils of the brunette. 

Chloe wanted to speak, wanted to explain this awful situation but when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Instead, she watched as Beca moved.

The DJ pressed a single finger against her own lips, a sign for Chloe to stay quiet followed by a barely audible. “Breathe…” 

Chloe didn’t even realize that she was holding her breath until Beca told her to breathe. She took a nervous, trembling breath, her heart somewhat calmer now and no longer felt like it would explode inside her chest.

Beca smiled warmly, moving her hand over Chloe’s torso and came to a stop on the redhead’s stomach. She took a deep breath herself, calming her own heart before she whispered. “Now, keep going…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy cuteness and whatnot

“Now, keep going.”

The words rang in Chloe’s ears but they hadn’t registered yet. Slowly but surely, they started to sink in. “W-what..?” Her voice was a little higher than she wanted it to be.

“Keep. Going.” Beca simply repeated her words and Chloe’s eyes widened.

“Beca I..-” Chloe started but never finished when Beca gently pressed her lips against hers. Instead, she let out an involuntary moan. It was a chaste and slow kiss, exactly like Chloe had always imagined. Beca’s lips were soft while they brushed against her own and she took a deep breath through her nose, not wanting to break contact.

She was disappointed when Beca broke the kiss far sooner than she’d wanted. “You’re drunk…” She stated, the truth in those words made her heart ache.

“I’m not.” Beca was quick to respond before the redhead could continue. She took a few seconds before she continued. “Not anymore at least.” She added with a genuine smile playing on her lips. “I’m completely sober… or at least sober enough to know what I’m doing.” She whispered, her hand now cupped Chloe’s cheek and her thumb gently stroked the soft skin it rested on.

“So.. will you finish…?” She said, her eyes downcast for a moment before they locked back with Chloe’s in a not so subtle manner.

Chloe’s blush darkened. “I…” She started but turned her head towards the living room where the others were presumingly sleeping. She swallowed hard before she brought her eyes back to Beca’s. “What if they hear..?” She asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

“I’ll make sure you won’t make too much sound…” Beca said and winked. Chloe had no idea if that statement aroused or scared her. Maybe a bit of both. Eventually, she gave in after running out of excuses and truly, she felt her center pulsate more than ever.

She tried to relax and even though she wanted to look at the younger woman, she closed her eyes.

Slowly, she continued touching herself, with her mouth slightly open, she let out a soft moan. She tried to focus on what she felt and heard. 

Beca panting in her ear, a hand that slowly slid down from her face to her neck. Her own heart racing behind her breasts. “Oh god…” She moaned softly, almost desperate.

“Do you trust me…” Beca whispered softly in her ear and all Chloe could do was nod. The DJ’s hand then moved to cover Chloe’s mouth, it only excited the redhead even more. She let out a moan that was thankfully muffled by Beca’s hand. She was closing in to her release embarrassingly fast when she felt Beca move on top of her. One hand still covered her mouth, another buried in the red mass of her hair at the back of her head. Another muffled moan followed. _So close…_ She whimpered when she felt something warm, wet and soft slide over her throat and up to her earlobe. Teeth gently nibbling on said earlobe before she once again heard Beca’s voice.

“Come for me…” A hand was placed over Chloe’s, adding the pressure that pushed the redhead over the edge she’d been on for way too long.

She pressed her head backward violently as she came, her body shaking as she rode out the wave of pure pleasure. Her entire body was tingling and hot, like she wanted to remove all the layers of clothing she was currently wearing. Knowing the fact she wore her sleeping clothes already, there weren’t many layers to begin with. In the heat of the moment she also managed to wrap her free arm around Beca’s body and now held onto the brunette like a lifeline. Fingertips dug into the firm muscles of Beca’s back.

After giving Chloe some time to recover she managed to turn their positions around and Chloe now laid on top. Her head rested on Beca’s chest and she listened to the heartbeat underneath. It was beating almost as fast as her own and she took a few more deep breaths to calm the pumping organ.

Only now did she notice how tired she really was but fought as hard as possible to not give in to the peaceful slumber.

“You okay..?” Beca whispered, pulling the older girl up ever so slightly to have Chloe’s head rest on her shoulder, right next to her own.

“Yeah…” She mumbled, bringing up a hand to rest at the base of Beca’s neck. “Just, tired.” She admitted and nuzzled her face closer to the other woman, burying it in the crook of Beca’s warm neck.

“Let’s get some sleep…” Beca said and let out a soft chuckle when Chloe whined softly in protest. “We can… talk tomorrow. I think we need to talk things out… about what happened.”

Chloe’s eyes shot open hearing her friend say those words. _Oh god, I knew it. This was a mistake._ Her free hand turned into a fist and held onto Beca’s clothing, not wanting to let her go. “Sure.” She tried not to sound disappointed, her heart full of turmoil and all kinds of emotions. While going over what happened, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber.

The next day came far too soon to Chloe’s liking, her body sore from last night's activities and her head felt fuzzy from the alcohol consumption. She was extremely grateful that it was Saturday.

She only woke up a few minutes ago and realized where she was sleeping. Beca was breathing slowly, her chest rose and fell with each in- and exhale. Chloe loved the feeling of the shorter woman against her, relished in her warmth. Loved everything about her really.

The way Beca’s hair waved in a soft summer breeze. The way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about her passion for music. The way she looked when she smiled. The way Beca started using her hands during an argument to put more power behind her words.

_The way Beca had looked at her last night…_

The last one caused Chloe to take a deep, trembling breath. _Last night, god… it really happened._ She had played with herself with Beca on top.

Well to be fair… Beca started it all. Grinding up to her like that, moaning and breathing so heavily against her ear. Everything that happened after Beca woke up. To Chloe, last night had been amazing. They didn’t really have sex, not really.

Beca had just… kind of, helped…? She couldn’t put a finger on it and it frustrated her to no end. Did Beca like her? Did she just want Chloe to hurry up and finish? No… she clearly remembered the words.

_Come for_ **_me_ ** _._

Beca did ask her to finish, to do it for her and had actually helped her do it. Beca wasn’t really the girl who would do anything against her will. The way how she told Jesse off last night proved that.

Chloe slightly changed position, letting her face rest against Beca’s throat. Enjoying the brunette’s scent by taking a slow, deep breath. Her heart ached at the possibility of last night being the only night she’d ever have with the DJ. Still, it was better than nothing and at least she’d have one happy memory that she could relive in her mind.

God she loved this woman, there wasn’t a thing she wouldn’t do for Beca if the brunette ever asked. Chloe moved a hand to the DJ’s neck and let her palm rest against the soft, warm skin. She felt tears well in her eyes which eventually escaped. Instead of fighting it, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment for as long as she could.

“Morning weirdo…”

Chloe flinched so hard she was sure she lost at least 5 years of her life. “M-morning.” She cursed internally at her cracking voice.

“Why are you crying..?” Beca asked as worry seeped into her voice.

“I-I’m not I-” She sniffled. _Damnit…_ “I’m not.” She tried to clear her throat but much to her disappointment, Beca moved. The brunette laid down on her side instead on her back, now facing Chloe.

“Why would you cry? Do you regret what happened last night?” She asked, using one hand to gently wipe away Chloe’s tears. The redhead blushed faintly when Beca mentioned last night, her eyes everywhere except on Beca’s.

Beca actually woke up soon after Chloe but didn’t realize the redhead was actually awake at first. Up until she felt her friend tremble and heard her softly cry.

“Or do you worry I regret last night..?” Beca asked as she cupped Chloe’s face, gently forcing her to lock eyes.

Chloe’s eyes were still red and slightly puffy when she eventually looked right at Beca. “Do you…? Regret it, I mean.” She asked before she could stop herself.

The brunette moved her free arm around Chloe’s frame, pulling her closer much to Chloe’s surprise. “I don’t and to be honest, I’d like, totally want to do it again.” She said with a small smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat hearing those words. “Really?” Surprise and shock clear in her voice. “I mean you don’t have to pretend to-” She was cut short when Beca pressed her lips against hers. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was so shocked at first that she didn’t actually know what to do next.

_Oh god, what is happening?! Is this really happening? Is she actually kissing me? Oh shit, do something! Kiss her back!_

Beca was already pulling back when Chloe finally snapped out of her shocked state. She quickly put a hand on the back of Beca’s head and closed the small gap that was created between them. She poured everything she had into that kiss, all the bottled up feelings and held back emotions of the last few years. Everything she had, everything she could give she wanted to give to the petite brunette. Not only did Beca accept all Chloe had to give, she returned it with equal passion. If there had been any doubt left in Chloe’s mind, they were completely annihilated when Beca’s tongue slipped past Chloe’s lips and into her mouth.

Beca took charge and boy did she take being on top seriously. The DJ managed to turn Chloe on her back while their kiss continued and deepened. The brunette settled between the redheads legs while kissing her friend back, hard and without any hesitation. Chloe was turned into a big pile of mush and was extremely thankful that they were laying down. She wouldn’t have been able to support herself if they’d been standing up.

Her arms around Beca’s shoulders to keep the younger woman close while they kissed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered a hand that snuck under her shirt but she was too far gone to care. Up until the moment where that hand cupped her breast and gently started to knead the warm orb underneath. She moaned directly into Beca’s mouth and she felt the DJ grin against her lips.

_Not fair..!_ She thought but couldn’t suppress a second moan when Beca broke the kiss and latched onto the sensitive skin of her neck. _Fuck…_ She arched her back and took a trembling breath.

“I really do love hearing you moan…” Beca whispered in her ear and it sent a shiver down her spine that settled between her legs and the brunette didn’t stop.

The stimulation of Beca’s hand on her breast, fingers playing with her hardened nipple and teeth that nipped at the pulsepoint of her neck. Chloe’s senses were overloading and her brain could hardly keep track of the pleasures that Beca was proving. When the DJ started to roll her hips too, exactly against her throbbing core, that’s when Chloe’s hands moved. Planting them firmly on Beca’s ass and adding pressure by digging her fingertips into those cute buttcheeks. _Oh god… Just fuck me…_

She let out another moan, louder than before and when Beca growled against her skin she felt how close she already was to climax. She had fantasized about this moment when she was alone in her room and needed some ‘alone time’. Never in a million years had she expected that it would actually happen or that it would be like this.

Beca was like some animal and would probably fuck her through the couch if given the chance. The very thought of being pinned down only excited the redhead more, Beca’s ragged breath and the feeling of her teeth was enough to push Chloe to the edge. Add the rolling hips and there was an inevitable explosion waiting to happen and boy she was closing in fast.

“B-Beca… I’m gonna…” She managed to force out a few words but Beca bit down hard and the rest of Chloe’s sentence was lost in a whimpering moan.

“Jesus christ you guys… can you like, not fuck on the couch? Some of us still need to sit there.” Fat Amy said groaning, using the palm of her hand to rub her eyes.

Both Beca and Chloe flinched so hard that Beca ended up on the floor next to the couch. Both looking into the general direction where Amy’s voice came from. Her head peeking from above another couch where the rest of the Bellas had been playing games last night.

“I mean, I am glad you two finally got it on, the sexual tension was driving us all nuts. But keep in mind that not all of us have boy or girlfriends?” Amy said and Cynthia Rose agreed.

“Damn right… wouldn’t have figured Beca to be the top though.” She added with a laugh.

“Me neither.” Fat Amy agreed.

Chloe wanted the couch to swallow her whole, her face red in embarrassment while she slowly sat up straight. “I uh…”

Beca managed to scramble back up onto the couch, a deep blush on her cheeks. “What the hell? How long have you two been listening?” She asked and tried to adjust her clothing a bit like nothing had happened.

Fat Amy and CR just laughed and Beca rolled her eyes, feeling bad for Chloe who just sat there right next her. Cheeks still flushed and her eyes on the floor, she bit her lower lip anxiously.

“Come on.” She suddenly said and got up on her feet, reaching a hand to Chloe who looked at her in confusion.

“Where are we…”

“Up stairs. How about we finally sing in the shower and finish our Titanium duet properly..?” Beca said with a wink and Chloe’s eyes widened in shock. She couldn’t get off of the couch fast enough, grabbed Beca’s hand and both disappeared from sight.

“Use protection!” Fat Amy yelled, she and CR continued to laugh.

Chloe felt her heart race, her knees still weak from what happened on the couch. She followed the brunette through the halls of the house, both of them came to a halt in front of the bathroom door.

She heard Beca take a deep breath before opening the door, pulling Chloe along with her and closing it once both of them were inside.

Beca didn’t give Chloe long to overthink things and pushed the redhead against the closed door, kissing her deeply, passionately. Resuming where they had stopped a few minutes earlier. This time however, Beca’s hands snuck to the front of Chloe’s shirt and started to unbutton it, revealing Chloe’s naked skin and full breasts. Both to her eyes and to her touch. The DJ pulled back slightly to marvel at the sight before her and Chloe almost automatically covered herself up.

“Fuck, you’re still as beautiful as that time you stepped into the shower with me.” Beca said, her eyes moved between Chloe’s torso, her eyes, her lips and everything in between. Over and over again, the brunette didn’t know where to look so instead pulled her own shirt over her head. Chloe’s mouth opened slightly at the sight and once again she felt like her knees would give out from under her. _Oh dear god…_ She swallowed hard, her heart going into overdrive when Beca stepped closer.

This time, she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s body in a slower, more delicate manner. Wanting to feel as much of that beautiful skin on her own as humanly possible. She brought their lips together in a slow kiss.

Chloe took a sharp, deep breath through her nose at the initial contact of Beca’s naked body against her own. Shrugging off her shirt before wrapping her arms around the brunette to hold her close.

_God she’s so soft…_ Chloe moaned sweetly into Beca’s mouth as their kiss continued to deepen. This time she wasn’t caught off guard when Beca’s tongue slipped between Chloe’s lips. The brunette let out a throaty moan and Chloe’s nails dug into the muscles of Beca’s back. They just stood there for a few moments, their hands discovering each other's bodies when Beca was the first to break the kiss. Letting her forehead rest against Chloe’s. Their noses tenderly brushing against one another while both women just smiled.

“Alright… let’s get into the shower…” Beca whispered and stepped backwards, holding onto Chloe’s hands up until she was too far to hold onto them. Her hands dropped to the side of her body, while she turned her back to Chloe, she slid down her pants and underwear. The redhead bit her lower lip at the sight of Beca’s perfectly shaped ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!


End file.
